


AKA Wedgies

by CaptainAwesomest



Category: Alias (Comics), Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: F/F, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesomest/pseuds/CaptainAwesomest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the two super-powered Private Investigators named Jessica work together, you might expect a lot of action and punching. Probably not wedgie-fights over poorly designed filing systems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AKA Wedgies

"Shit, you suck a paperwork, or at least, organising it."

Jessica Jones' eyebrow furrowed at this, as she looked over at the woman giving her criticism. Its not that it wasn't true, but she hated being criticized no matter what the issue was.

The dark haired former private investigator was standing in the former office of Alias Investigations, having been asked by her friend, who'd recently returned to private investigation, for help with a client who Jones had previously worked for.

The friend, much like her, was also a superhuman with ties to the Avengers and also went by the name of Jessica, but her last name was Drew, and rather than an atrocious alias like 'Jewel' (or Power Woman, as her husband Luke keeps suggesting), Drew's codename was Spider-Woman (no relation to the dude you're thinking of, and the two would kindly like you not to ask about any relation to speak of).

"I mean, I'm not much better, but you could've, you know, actually put them in some kind of filing cabinet." Drew continues, as the two young women stood inside the old office, which thankfully for them had not been sold off or cleaned out (though really, who'd want such a crappy office in a crappy building, anyway?), searching for any files that she still had of the client.

"Look, once I was done with a case and the paycheck was cleared, I didn't go over it, so excuse me if I didn't think to make it readable." Jones defends herself, earning a passive gesture from Drew.

"Hey, no need to get your panties in a bunch, I'm just making conversation." Drew replies, hands in the pockets of her red jacket, as she stood on a wall, reading through various files that Jones left in a pile. "I'm bored. I'm bored and I talk when I'm bored; it's a spider thing."

With an eye-roll, Jones returns to her own pile, trying to search through, though her annoyance causes her to knock the pile over, spilling the files all across the floor.

"Fuck." Jones curses, kneeling down to gather the files back up. Glancing at her, Drew raises an eyebrow at the sound of the swear and the falling files, watching as Jones tries to gather then up.

"Need help?"

"No, I, fuck-fuck, I got it." Jones responds, groaning as she pulls the files together, using this as an opportunity to look for the right file.

With a shrug, Drew is about to turn away, when she notices Jones' jeans were riding down, and her dark blue shirt had risen up, leaving her lower back and a thick pinkish-grey waistband exposed, with the word 'Hanes' written across. With a grin, Drew carefully put down the files she was reading and silently crawls over the walls towards Jones' distracted form, silently creeping up to the exposed waistband.

"So, take it you're trying to avoid wedgies." Drew teases, making Jones look up, realizing she was now behind her, before she can move, two hands are hooked over the elastic waistband of the, considerably worn full-back panties, before Drew hoists them up, making Jones scream as she's pulled off the ground by the proportionate wedgie-giving abilities of a spider.

"Jess!" She shrieks, swearing a few more times as Drew steps back up the wall, pulling Jones with her by the light blue panties. With a laugh, Drew pulls a few more times, making her bounce a bit, before letting her back down, stopping to laugh.

"Sorry, I saw the Hanes tag and I couldn't resist." Drew explains, still snickering as Jones pulls a discomforted expression, rolling around and trying to dig the full-back panties out of her ass.

"Owe! Seriously, you asshole, that fucking hurt!" Jones yells, standing up, undoing her jeans and prying the material out of her behind. "I'm a mother now, you can't give wedgies to moms!"

"I'm pretty sure it isn't illegal." Drew waves this off, rolling her eyes at the other Jess' anger. "What, I told you I was bored. I talk when I'm bored, and I do things like this when I'm bored. Don't make me get bored and I don't talk or wedgie you."

Jones, however, isn't amused, merely pouting as she glares at the other Jess.

"It's bad enough when Luke thinks this stuff is funny, I'd rather not deal with it at work." Jones responds, pulling her jeans back up once the wedgie was fixed.

"Hey, blame Carol. It's her influence; I didn't even know what a wedgie was until she 'explained' them to me." Drew replies with a shrug, turning away to go back to her pile. Jones continues to glare, making her look at Drew's back to see if there's an opening for payback. There isn't, of course, as her shirt covers her waist fine enough, but that doesn't stop Jones from just making one.

"Hey!" Before Drew can react, two hands have grabbed her by her jacket and her pants, pulling her from the wall and slamming her onto the old office desk and pinning her there. Files are knocked over, but this doesn't concern Jones as she focuses on holding Drew down and pulling up her shirt and jacket, and pulling down the tight leggings underneath, exposing a simple yellow thong.

"You want to know why you don't wedgie a mother? They're kinda easy to piss off." Jones informs her, giving a similarly playful grin before hoisting the thong up high, making her squeal as its turned against her.

"OK! OK I give!" Drew begs, thrashing about as she tries to get out of the other Jessica's grip, but she's refusing to let go of the thong. Its wretched up higher, earning another squeal, making Drew grit her teeth before firing a light venom blast back at Jones, knocking her back.

"Owe! Fuck!" Jones groans, landing on her front, slowly getting up, until Drew sits on her back, grabbing the waistband that was still sticking out and pulling up once more, now her turn.

"And, lets see if these granny panties can be made atomic!" Drew declares proudly, pulling up with all her spidery might, causing another loud curse to escape Jones' mouth.

Her confidence is knocked off, though, when she realizes they're now rising up, floating a few inches off the air. Its then when she remembers that Jones can fly.

Spinning around, Jones makes her fall off, though Drew keeps a grip on her panties. With gritted teeth and a chain of swears, Jones manages to grab Drew by her waist, grabbing at the thong and pulling up again, making her kick and squeal.

And so, the two spin around in the air, pulling each other's respective undergarments with all their might, trying to cause as much discomfort without tearing the underwear, causing each girl to cringe and squirm.

This goes on for at least a minute, until a sound grabs their attention.

"Sweet Christmas."

The two Jess' turn, seeing the easily identifiable frame of none other than Luke Cage, Hero for Hire, and Jones' baby-daddy.

"Sorry if y'all are busy, but you said you'd be done at 3, so I figured I'd drop by and see if you needed help." Cage explains, flashing a small, amused grin. "D'you need any, hun?"

"Nah, I'm fine Luke, just got a bitch to beat is all." Jones declares, before renewing her pulling, making another yelp escape Drew's mouth.

"OWE! No fair, distraction!" Drew protests, pulling on Jones' own panties, making her scream, while Luke just watches the pair pull and wedgie each other in front of him.

"I, uh, I'll be outside if y'all need me." He muses, pointing back, before stepping out and leaving the two, opting not to watch the erupting cat-fight, or at least. "Damn, Danny will _not_ believe this."

And so, the two private investigators learnt two things: Super strength wedgies hurt, and organised filing systems are an important way to avoid catfights.


End file.
